Memoria
by metamorphcat
Summary: Yogi y Gareki se conocieron incluso antes de conocerse. Esta es una memoria muy olvidada sobre un encuentro que ocurrió hace tiempo. YAOI


Hola!

Sí, lo sé debería mejor concentrarme en mis otros fics que son bastantes, pero pues así es la musa, caprichosa como ella sola XD

* * *

**Memory**

Esta es una historia de algo ya muy olvidado, una historia de cuando apenas Gareki había dejado la casa de Tsubaki, quien recién había fallecido. La vida en la calle no era fácil, a veces tenía que hacer cosas que no quería para sobrevivir…bueno, la realidad es que no era "a veces" sino, siempre. Todo el tiempo debía ensuciar sus manos, su cuerpo, su mente…si quería sobrevivir y mantener en un luminoso sendero a Tsubame y Yotaka para que no cayeran en la desesperación por las deudas del hospital, él debía ser aquel que hiciera lo necesario para lograrlo.

Así fue como un día había conocido a Yogi, antes de encontrarse con Nai. Aunque claro, ese recuerdo es algo que no se encuentra muy claro para nadie, es una memoria que se encuentra enterrada entre muchas otras desagradables, algo realmente muy olvidado.

Una noche, Yogi había bajado a la ciudad de Karasuna, había sido enviado a investigar unos extraños sucesos, después de todo, esa ciudad siempre había sido núcleo de conflicto. Mientras investigaba, vio algo que no había visto antes: era la silueta de un muchacho delgado y de piel blanca, no podía ver bien su rostro ya que traía puesta una capucha en conjunto con un abrigo largo, pero por lo poco que alcanzaba a ver de su rostro le había parecido atractivo, así que no pudo evitar sonrojarse. El muchacho iba caminando y era inminente un encuentro con él, se sintió nervioso aunque no supo por qué.

Sonrió tontamente cuando notó que el chico también le miraba, no le perdía de vista, estaba embelesado viendo esa figura, tanto que no notó cuando un carterista le sacó la billetera. El moreno, quien caminaba casi en frente de Yogi y veía venir al carterista solo pudo pensar "No es asunto mío" pero luego vio la tonta y bonachona sonrisa en el rostro de ese rubio…no quería decirlo pero parecía una sonrisa dulce y una mirada amable… "Como Tsubaki" no pudo evitar pensar.

- ¡Tch!- chistó y se maldijo mentalmente por no poder evitar involucrarse.

Cuando el carterista pasó por su lado, le robó la recién hurtada cartera y continuó caminando hacia el rubio. Yogi se distrajo un momento buscando con la mirada lo que se supone debía investigar, para cuando acordó, ya había perdido de vista a ese chico menudito que veía hacía unos pocos segundos, lo cual le hizo suspirar lamentándose.

De pronto, sintió que alguien le jalaba de la manga, así que inmediatamente desvió la mirada hacia donde sentía ese tirón.

- Se te cayó esto…- susurró entregándole la cartera. El rubio, radiantemente la tomo y le regaló una sonrisa.

- ¡Gracias! ¡Eres muy amable!- dijo encantado viendo al muchachito, pero la curiosidad abundó invadiéndole completamente- ¿Vives cerca de aquí?- quiso saber, aunque se reprendió por haber hecho primero esa pregunta y no una aun más importante.

- …- no le contestó, simplemente se fue dejándole ahí inquieto.

- ¡Espe…- quiso detenerle, pero había tanta gente que no pasó mucho para que ese muchacho se perdiera entre la multitud- Quisiera saber tu nombre…-susurró. Para desgracia suya no podía ir tras de él, tenía que continuar haciendo su ronda.

La noche siguiente, Yogi continuó caminando por la ciudad buscando por todas partes indicios que le llevaran al culpable que había estado rondando en la zona de Karasuna desde hacía años. Mientras iba pasando por calles, pasillos y callejones, vio un corredor oscuro, iluminado solamente por una pequeña lámpara, ahí, había lo que parecían ser dos personas.

Le llamó la atención, después de todo podrían ser varga, así que se acercó con cuidado, cuando lo hizo, vio a un sujeto bastante grande que sostenía entre sus brazos a alguien, alcanzaba a ver que estaba prendado de la zona del cuello de esa persona que no alcanzaba a divisar del todo bien.

Cuando se acercó más pudo notar que la persona que sostenía era bastante menudita y de hecho…ese abrigo le parecía familiar, cuando vio con atención, notó que era aquel muchachito que había visto la noche anterior, mantenía parte de su rostro aun cubierto por la capucha, pero alcanzaba a ver claramente la mueca de disgusto que hacía con su boca. Luego, se percató que ese sujeto le tocaba de maneras que no debería, sintió la boca del estómago le quemaba y no pudo evitar intervenir.

- ¡Detente!- ordenó el rubio, el hombre que sostenía al moreno volteó a verlo en cuanto escuchó su voz, como había sido atrapado infraganti de inmediato le soltó y se alejó del menor, temía que fuese un policía- ¡Los latidos acelerados del corazón del _brillante príncipe_!

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, payaso?- empezó a reclamarle- Si quieres algo de este mocoso, debes esperar tu turno.

- De la organización de defensa del país, _Circus_.

- ¿C-circus?- repitió palideciendo. El moreno se sorprendió tan pronto le escuchó y le observó con recelo.

_- _Combatiente de la _segunda…nave…- quedó con su presentación inconclusa en cuanto vio al sujeto correr despavoridamente- Parece que se fue, que bueno, la verdad es que no quería…- su frase nuevamente quedó a medias pues notó que el muchacho recogía algunos billetes del suelo y pasaba por su lado acomodándose la ropa con intención de irse y dejarle ahí- ¡E-espera un momento!- le detuvo._

- ¿Qué quieres?- respondió cortante "Al menos dejó caer el dinero" pensó para sí mientras contaba los billetes que recién había conseguido y no prestándole mucha atención al rubio.

- ¿E-estás bien? ¿No te hizo nada malo ese sujeto?- inquirió nervioso, sujetándole del brazo, notando que era realmente muy delgado. Gareki no volteó a verle, ni se quitó la capucha, prefirió que siguiera así. Zafó su brazo del agarre del rubio y siguió su camino- ¡Espera!- intentó detenerle nuevamente, poniéndose frente a él y agachándose, para intentar verle a la cara, pero el azabache volvió su rostro para evitarlo.

- Déjame en paz- pidió.

- L-lo siento, solo…quería agradecerte por lo de ayer- dijo tímido.

- ¿Mmh?- el menor se extrañó.

- Mi cartera…tu me la devolviste cuando se me cayó- le intentó recordar. El moreno se acordó de inmediato "Así que este idiota es el mismo de ayer" no pudo evitar pensar- Gracias.

- …- prefirió no contestarle, solo quería seguir su camino y encontrar o más "presas" o más "clientes" lo que fuere estaba bien, solo necesitaba dinero.

- ¿Me dirías tu nombre?- le preguntó finalmente, estaba ansioso por escucharlo y más escuchar esa bonita voz que había notado, tenía el muchacho quien parecía ser bastante joven. El azabache negó con la cabeza, de pronto el rubio escuchó un gruñido provenir del estómago del muchachito- ¿Tienes hambre?- hizo la pregunta aunque fuese obvia, el menor prefirió nuevamente callar, si ese sujeto era realmente de circus, no quería poder ser identificado por su voz o por ninguna otra cosa, pero asintió con la cabeza a modo de respuesta- ¿Quieres cenar conmigo? Yo invito- de la sorpresa casi volteaba a verle a la cara directamente.

- ¿Por qué?- no pudo evitar que saliera esa pregunta de su boca. El mayor pasó un brazo por su hombro con alegría y le fue guiando fuera del callejón, para que se dirigieran a algún restaurante.

- Es que, quisiera agradecerte mejor por lo de ayer, me ayudaste mucho.

- No hice nada realmente- mintió incómodo por la cercanía con la que le trataba el rubio, mientras era guiado por él.

Luego de que el mayor casi le arrastrara al interior de un restaurante y de que ambos hayan comenzado a comer, el más alto preguntó:

- ¿No te quitarás la capucha?- el menor negó con la cabeza- ¿Podría ver tu cara?- volvió a intentar.

- No- esta vez dijo con voz firme, poniendo un poco nervioso al siempre amable rubio.

- ¿Quién era ese sujeto en el callejón?- inquirió- ¿Estaba molestándote?

- ¿Molestándome?- repitió- Era solo un cliente- dijo restándole importancia y dando otro bocado a su comida- Tuviste suerte de que haya dejado caer el dinero o te habría golpeado por espantarlo- dijo el menor bastante serio, pero al mismo tiempo como ausente.

- ¿Cliente?- no pudo evitar sonrojarse, después de todo ¿se refería a "esa" clase de cliente? ¡Pero si era apenas un niño!- ¡¿Cuántos años tienes?!- inquirió alarmado, ciertamente aunque era bajito, no podía comprobar su edad ya que no había logrado aun ver su cara.

- 16- mintió.

- No te ves de 16 años ¿Cuántos años tienes en verdad?- inquirió con una sonrisa empática que le desarmó, aunque no quería admitirlo.

- Cumpliré 13 años en unos días- respondió como si nada dando un trago de agua.

- ¿Es "esa clase" de trabajo?- quiso asegurarse de no mal pensar.

- ¿Tú también quieres ser mi cliente?- le preguntó directo, después de todo, muchos hombres y mujeres se le acercaban para ello, pero como era "independiente" debía ser cuidadoso de los proxenetas. El rubio estaba alarmado ¡¿Cómo era posible que ese muchachito estuviese viviendo esa clase de vida?! ¡¿Dónde estarían sus padres?!- ¿Y tus padres saben en qué trabajas?- desvió el tema.

- No tengo padres- respondió escuetamente terminando de comer y poniéndose de pie- Mira, gracias por la cena, pero si no quieres ser mi cliente entonces no me hagas perder más el tiempo- se explicó saliendo del lugar.

- ¡Espera!- volvió a detenerle sujetándole del brazo- ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me acompañes un rato?- dijo, quería hacerle varias preguntas, de ser posible, pedirle a Hirato resguardo para él, pero necesitaba tiempo y una oportunidad.

- Paga- espetó extendiendo la mano.

- ¡Pero no quiero esa clase de compañía!- dijo sonrojándose a sobre manera y alarmándose- Solo quiero hablar contigo un poco…- fue diciendo bajando paulatinamente el volumen de su voz hasta desvanecerlo totalmente.

- Es tiempo que me estás haciendo perder, ya decidirás tú qué haces con ese tiempo- le explicó. Indeciso, el mayor produjo unos sonidos inentendibles de la ansiedad.

- ¡De acuerdo!- casi gritó- ¡Te pagaré, solo acompáñame!- le pidió molesto por la vergüenza de ser mal interpretado. El más bajito agitó un poco la mano.

- Paga por adelantado- el mayor fue sacando su cartera entre resoplidos.

- ¿Cuánto debo pagarte…?- dijo encorvando sus cejas con tristeza, de algún modo le dolía la actitud de ese niño, el que se viese obligado a actuar de esa manera.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Después de algunos minutos de vagar, fue Gareki quien le guió hasta un hotel, Yogi no le dijo nada al respecto, después de todo, no podía continuar con su investigación si estaba junto al jovencito, así que un lugar en dónde hablar posiblemente era una buena idea. Apenas entraron al cuarto de hotel comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

- El señor de la entrada te conocía ¿vienes a menudo aquí?- el menor volteó y le dirigió una sonrisa burlona, como diciendo "Obviamente". El rubio se sonrojó inmediatamente, aunque evidentemente él era mayor, no había vivido nunca en la ciudad, y no convivía mucho con personas ajenas a circus, así que el hecho de que el jovencito fuese evidentemente más experimentado que él era…vergonzoso- Escucha…-no sabía cómo llamarle, por más que le había preguntado, el menor no se lo dijo- Estoy preocupado de que tú…- su boca fue acallada por los suaves labios del menor presionándose contra los suyos.

- Basta de charla- le dijo el menor, intentando desabrocharle el pantalón- Tú y yo sabemos que terminarás haciendo esto, no intentes parecer "incapaz de un acto así"- le reprendió. El mayor se sintió bastante triste de ver que un niño como él fuese tan arisco, defensivo y por sobretodo, frágil. El mayor intentó detenerle las manos.

- En serio, no te pedí que me acompañaras para esto- dijo alejando las manos del menor de su entrepierna.

- ¿Y entonces por qué?- le preguntó con desconfianza.

- Es que…solo quería estar contigo- dijo pausadamente.

- Mentiroso- dijo viendo hacia la entrepierna del mayor, que parecía estar despertando- Te estás excitando- le señaló.

- ¡Eso es porque me tocaste antes!- se defendió cubriéndose. El menor volvió a apoderarse de los labios del mayor, era un beso sencillo, pero suficiente para que todos los circuitos en el rubio comenzaran a colapsar y su razón se fuese a algún lugar lejano. Entonces, el más alto abrazó al menor y comenzó a acariciarle los brazos, colándolos por debajo de las mangas y rozando su piel.

- No tienes mucha experiencia ¿o sí?- le susurró.

- No, lo siento- respondió sincero, apretando los ojos y sonrojándose totalmente, que un niño de 12 años le dijera eso…12…era verdad, por más excitado que estuviese, no tocaría a ese niño, no debía, pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando volvió a escuchar su voz.

- Descuida- respondió con una sonrisa bellaca, deslizando sus manos para ahora sí desabrocharle el pantalón, coló su mano entre los bóxers del más alto, quien un tanto turbado estaba por detenerlo, pero antes de poder hacerlo se percató que el niño por sí mismo se había detenido, probablemente porque no supo muy bien cómo proseguir.

- Tu tampoco tienes mucha experiencia ¿cierto?- dijo empáticamente, sujetando los hombros de ese niño y alejándole un poco de él, intentando ver aunque sea una porción de su cara. El menor negó con la cabeza- ¿Tanto así necesitas dinero?- le preguntó con un tono lastimero.

- ¡No me veas desde arriba!- le reclamó, con ese comentario sintió que le estaba despreciando de alguna manera, o quizá solo necesitaba una excusa para molestarse con él y salir de ahí, no aceptar su amabilidad, después de todo se había planteado una nueva filosofía cuando abandonó la casa de Tsubaki y esa era que él solo tenía tres opciones cuando conocía a alguien: enemigo, presa o nadie.

- ¡No me malentiendas!- se apuró a rectificar- Además soy más alto que tú, así que…

- ¡Déjame en paz!- exclamó dando algunos pasos hacia atrás.

- Ese sujeto en el callejón… - no sabía cómo terminar la frase y evitar que el más bajito se alejara más. El menor se sonrojó inevitablemente, no quería abordar el tema- Tú…

- ¡Iba a ser mi primer cliente!- exclamó revelándole la verdad al fin, estaba molesto y hablar del asunto hacía que se enfadara más. Yogi acercó su mano hacia el menor para intentar tocarle el rostro.

- Está bien, no te quitaré la capucha- le dijo conciliadoramente deteniendo su mano en el aire- Me alegra haberte detenido en ese momento- le susurró. El azabache intentó mantenerse inexpresivo, mantener su mente y emociones al margen de esa conversación, no quería verse afectado por él.

- Lograste evitar que eso pasara por un tiempo, al menos mientras estés conmigo y si es que no quieres hacer nada- le rebatió el azabache.

- Esta no es la única salida que tienes- dijo abrazándole. El azabache se removió incómodo, intentando zafarse.

- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Suéltame!- dijo soltándose al fin y acercándose hacia la puerta.

- ¡Por favor prométeme que no harás nada de eso!- dijo volviendo a sujetarle el brazo.

- ¡¿Por qué te interesa?!- esta pregunta tomó desprevenido a Yogi. Por un momento ambos guardaron silencio, se veían fijamente el uno al otro, Gareki le escrutaba con la mirada, por su parte Yogi había logrado finalmente ver su rostro y estaba sorprendido de lo lindo que era ese muchacho. Luego de unos segundos de meditarlo, finalmente o logró articular.

- No lo sé- dijo en voz baja y confusa- Pero me interesa- continuó con total certeza y confianza en sus palabras- Y no quiero que…

- Para ti es fácil decirlo- dijo el moreno interrumpiendo lo que sería un "discurso de héroe"- Tu no vives aquí ¡no tengo elección!

- Hay muchas elecciones para no tomar este camino- dijo seriamente- ¡No eres una víctima!- gritó exasperado sorprendiéndose incluso a sí mismo, pero es que ¿cómo podría lograr convencerle de atesorarse más a sí mismo?- He incluso si lo fueras…¡No tienes que quedarte con ese rol de victima por siempre!- esto realmente llegó al interior de Gareki, aunque no quiso admitirlo, al menos no en ese momento, no podía, no quería…llevaba ya un par de semanas convenciéndose de que era la única salida, una salida que no solo podría pagar sus deudas, sino que también podría guiarle al asesino de Tsubaki, después de todo, era probable que la haya conocido así y si él se movía en el mismo medio, podría encontrarle.

- No tengo por qué defenderme o excusarme contigo- dijo como ausente, indeciso más bien- No tienes nada que ver conmigo, no sabes nada…Me voy- anunció tranquilo y descolocado aun.

- Te pagué por el resto de la noche ¿lo olvidas?- le recordó el rubio con pesar, intentando retenerle al ver el estado mental del muchachito. El moreno detuvo su andar.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga?- le preguntó incómodo.

- Solo que te quedes aquí y duermas hoy en este lugar- le pidió con una sonrisa triste. El menor se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

- ¿Puedo bañarme? - le preguntó.

- Sí, adelante- concedió.

Cuando entró al cuarto de baño no pudo parar de pensar en las palabras del rubio "¡No tienes que quedarte con ese rol de victima por siempre!" su vista se vidrió por unos momentos, pero no derramó lagrima alguna.

Cuando salió encontró al rubio sentado en la cama, aun despierto y esperándole, por lo que se acercó a paso lento y se metió bajo las colchas. El rubio notó que escurrían algunas gotas de su cabello.

- ¿No te habrás bañado con todo y capucha, cierto?- inquirió un tanto sorprendido.

- No- dijo con una imperceptible sonrisa.

- Hay un par de cosas más que quisiera que hicieras- dijo de pronto, la sonrisa del menor desapareció "Cómo pensé, al final de cuentas si quiere algo" pensó decepcionado, por lo que se incorporó e intentó besarle, pero el mayor colocó dulcemente sus dedos sobre los labios del más joven- No me refiero a eso- dijo dulce- Quiero que te quites la capucha, no es bueno que la uses con el cabello mojado- dijo retirando aquel molesto gorro de la cabeza del menor, pero antes de poder verle el más joven le cubrió los ojos.

- Me quitaré la capucha si quieres, pero no quiero que me veas- dijo serio.

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?- le preguntó curioso y angustiado ¿habría hecho algo malo? ¿Le desagradaría al muchacho?

- …- no quiso responderle, era obvio que le daba algo de pena.

- Entiendo- aceptó, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados- También…quisiera saber tu nombre.

- No voy a decírtelo- le aseguró. El mayor suspiró cansinamente.

- Es difícil llegar a ti ¿no?- dijo con una sonrisa bonachona.

- Calla- dijo con un poco de molestia.

Finalmente se recostaron a dormir, espalda con espalda, después de todo, Gareki no quería que Yogi le viese. El mayor no durmió realmente en toda la noche, quería asegurarse de que el más joven permaneciese ahí, y por sobre todo tranquilo.

A la mañana siguiente, Yogi se había levantado muy temprano y salió de la habitación mientras el moreno continuaba durmiendo, luego de varios minutos volvió a entrar, el muchacho seguía durmiendo de lado, con sus brazos y piernas extendidos como una especie de gato. No pudo evitar sonreír, ese muchacho era muy tierno, quería que su vida siempre estuviese iluminada por los rayos del sol y que el aroma de los mismos le impregnara siempre. Escribió una nota en un papel y la dejó en el buró de al lado de la cama. Se agachó y besó la parte posterior de la cabeza del menor, respetando sus deseos de no ver su rostro.

- No puedes salvarme de mi vida- dijo de pronto y con algo de rencor.

- Quizá no…pero puedo evitar que sea tan pesada- dijo incorporándose y saliendo de ahí lentamente, pero antes de cruzar la puerta agregó- Te dejé algo importante en el buró, velo.

Apenas escuchó la puerta cerrarse, el menor se incorporó y tomó la nota entre sus manos para leerla, en ella el rubio le explicaba que había hecho un arreglo con el dueño del hotel, prometiéndole que estaría pagando cada mes por el alquiler de esa habitación, así el menor tendría un lugar donde dormir y no debería preocuparse tanto.

- Es un idiota- susurró.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Gareki solo usó esa habitación por un periodo corto de tiempo, y no porque el rubio no mantuviese su promesa, sino más bien porque quería levantarse con sus propios pies y porque le daba miedo continuar con una deuda que no podría jamás pagar.

Y así fue como se conocieron estos dos antes de conocerse, y de cómo sin darse cuenta ambos se dieron un regalo mutuamente, uno que aunque ninguno de los dos recordaba, seguía presente.

Hasta la fecha, Yogi continuaba pagando el alquiler de esa habitación. Por su parte, el moreno gracias a su encuentro con el rubio, optó por otra opción, una que quizá no sería alguna que el más alto pudiese querer, pero era una en la que él no era un ser indefenso. Y fue gracias a eso que logró encontrarse con Nai y tomó el camino de vuelta hacia aquel hombre que alguna vez le tendió la mano.

Este recuerdo que recién acabo de narrar, es algo que no se encuentra muy claro para nadie, una memoria impactante pero bastante olvidada, y no porque hubiese sido completamente mala, sino porque realmente nunca vieron sus rostros, ni conocieron el nombre del otro.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado ^3^

Revs?


End file.
